Episode 1 Draft
Episode 1 is the 3 episode of season 3 and the 12th episode in Blank and the Omnigizer. Plot At a Plumber Base... Max Tennyson looks at a large screen seeing an armada of Tetramand ships. Max: What's this? The Tetramands have no business here. Meanwhile... Ben and Rook are at Mr. Smoothy's. The Omnitrix beeps. Max (voice): Ben, an armada of Tetramand warships is on a direct course for Earth. Ben: Then we’ll be sure to give them a proper greeting. Rook: Oh! Gift baskets! Max (voice): This is serious, Ben. It looks as if we're gearing up for a war. Max out. Rook: Why would the Tetramands be attacking Earth? Ben: I don't know, but we've gotta stop them. Rook: I thought Warlord Gar was not a violent man. In space, Warlord Gar calls out to the citizens of Earth. Gar: Turn Ben Tennyson over to the mighty Tetramand empire or Earth perishes. You heard me! Ben Tennyson or I will incinerate this planet. Back on Earth... Ben: Not gonna happen! Rook: We must return to Plumber Headquarters. You will not be able to defeat him on your own. He is much to powerful. Ben: I've saved the universe like a million times before. I can take on a bunch of Tetramands. Ben transforms into Murk Upchuck. Upchuck: Upchuck! Great, I'll spit at them. The Tetramands begin their invasion and start shooting. Upchuck swallows a shot a fires it back. Upchuck: I don't know how long I can keep this up. Upchuck switches Stinkfly. Stinkfly: Stinkfly's got it covered. Rook: No, he does not! Stinkfly could get knocked out with a single hit. Stinkfly: Rook, you're not helping. Stinkfly shoots slime at a warship but it has no effect. Rook: I told you so. Stinkfly shoots slime at Rook. Stinkfly: I'm handling things. Ben transforms into Gravattack. Gravattack: Gravattack! Gravattack manipulates 2 warships and slams them to the ground then times out. Ben: Uh-Oh. The warships prepare to fire at Ben when a mana sphere is formed around him. Ben: Gwen! Gwen: We've got your back. Kevin: Hey Tennyson. Ben: Thanks, guys. For a second there I thought I was toast. Gwen: We brought some help. Plumber ships start shooting at the Warships, and we see many of Ben's allies and friends that he's encoutered since the Original Series; Manny, Helen, Cooper, Michael Morningstar, Gaterboy, Porcupine, the Kraaho, Julie in her Galvanic Battle Armor, Alan, and even the Forever Knights). Enoch: We shall defeat this alien menace! Knights, charge! Ben: With their help, we're sure to win. Ben transforms. Eye Guy: Eye Guy! Tetramand warriors drop from their ships and attack. Eye Guy fires freeze rays at some warriors and fire beams at some others. Eye Guy: Oh yeah! Take that! Princess Looma drops down from her ship and grabs onto Eye Guy. Eye Guy: Looma? Get off me! Looma: Hello sweetie. Eye Guy forms a large eye and sends her flying. Rook: Ben, you must get to Warlord Gar's flagship then maybe you can get him to stop this invasion. Eye Guy switches Jetray. Jetray: On it! Jetray flies off into space to see many planets being destroyed. Jetray: What?! It isn't just Earth. The whole galaxy's at war! But right now I'd better just focus on saving my homeplanet. Jetray goes into hyperspace and crashes into several ships surrounding the flagship. Jetray: My head hurts. Jetray fires a neuroshock blast at the flagship and penetrates. Voice: Warning! Intruder alert. Warning! Intruder alert. Jetray: I guess my cover's blown. Jetray reverts. Ben charges down the hall but runs into Tetramands that are ready to fire. Ben transforms. Articguana: Articguana? Cool. Articguana freezes the Tetramands. Articguana: Easy. Articguana reverts. Ben: I wonder where Gar's room is. *looks in front of him and sees a big door* Ben: Now that's an impressive door. It's gotta go somewhere. *attempts to kick the door open* Yaaah! The door does not move even slightly. Ben starts trying to push it open, but to no avail. Ben transforms. Armodrillo: Armodrillo! *knocks the door open* Gar: I was expecting you. Gar signals his guards to attack Armodrillo. Armodrillo starts smashing the walls making them fall on the guards. Armodrillo switches Bullfrag. Bullfrag: Let's settle this mano-a-'frogo.' Bullfrag sticks his tongue on Gar's face. Gar grabs his tongue, spins Bullfrag around, then throws him away. Bullfrag: Oww! I bit my tongue. Bullfrag switches Humungousaur. Humungousour: Humungousaur! Gar: After I'm done with you I will destroy your homeplanet. Humungousaur: (angered) You can't! Gar: (picks up Humungousaur by the neck) I can, and I will! Gar slams the Omnitrix symbol, turning Ben back to normal. Back on Earth... Gwen: We can't hold them off much longer. Kevin: There's too many of 'em! A bunch of Tetramands dogpile Kevin. Kevin: I think I just coughed up my spleen. Gwen: Our only choice is to stand and fight. We have Ben, we could still win. Cooper: But Ben hasn't come back yet. Gwen: He's still alive. I can sense it. Back on Gar's flagship... Ben talks to Gwen via the Omnitrix. Ben: Gwen, you have to surrender. It's the only way to keep hope alive. Gwen: I just hope you know what you're doing. Back on Earth Gwen: Everyone! Ben says we have to surrender. We'll be prisoners, but we'll all survive this battle. Back on Gar's flagship... Ben: Guys, I'll be back for you. I promise. Kevin: If we don't escape on our own first. Back on Earth, all of Ben's friends and allies are cuffed and taking as prisoners into the Tetramand Warships. Back on Gar's flagship... Gar: I didn't realize conquering Earth would be 'this '''easy. Ben: You have me. Now, you can leave Earth alone. Gar: Tsk tsk tsk. I am going to do more than just conquer Earth. I am going to destroy it! Ben: No! You can't! We surrendered. Cuts to shot of a beam being shot at Earth then Earth exploding. Gar: Now Earth is nothing but an asteroid field. *evil laugh* Ben: NOOOOOOOO! ''Tears stream down Ben's cheeks, and he yells at the top of his lungs. Meanwhile, Blank is having problems of his own defending his home planet. Pip's ship lands on Chalybeas. Blank rushes towards him. Pip steps out of his ship. Pip: When I overheard that Chalybeas was being invaded, I put out a call for help. Blank: Not much is known about these invaders. They will not respond to our attempts to talk to them. It is unlikely we will get any help from the Planetary Defense Forces... no one has even heard from them in weeks. Every place they attack just goes silent. We cannot let this happen to Chalybeas! I did a flyby in my ship and saw something interesting. They have mobile bases! Pip: They must use those mobile bases to set up operations. Be sure to take them out if you see any! Bringing them down might halt the invasion! Blank: I'm on it. Blank transforms. Vibrancy: Vibrancy! I'm gonna fly into space and destroy their mobile bases. Pip: Be careful. Vibrancy: I'm always careful! Cuts to shot of Vibrancy flying in space. Vibrancy spots a mobile base and surrounds it with sonic discs. The base explodes. The Invader calls out to Blank. Invader (voice): ...Krzzzt... Leave... Now! Krzzzt! ... Your attempts to resist are futile! I knows the limits of your power! This planet belongs to us now! The forces you have faced so far are merely a scouting force. The full strength of our armada has yet be unleashed! I will lead my forces into Chalybeas. The people of Chalybeas will easily bow to me! Enough talk! Now, prepare for your destruction! Their Flagship approaches Vibrancy and fires an energy beam making Vibrancy fall back down on Chalybeas unconscious. On Chalybeas... Vibrancy is lying on Chalybeas unconscious. Pip runs towards him. Pip: Blank! Pip bangs on the Omnigizer chest plate until Blank turns back into his normal form. Blank regains consciousness. Blank: Oww! They knocked me out with a single hit. Pip: We have to retreat. We're going to Galvan Prime. There, we can make plans then attack when we're ready. By the way, it's not just Chalybeas. The whole Milky Way Galaxy is in an all-out war. And you're in no condition to be fighting right now. Blank: Fine. Pip: But we won't be safe on Galvan Prime for long. They enter Pip's spaceship and blastt off to Galvan Prime. To be continued... Credits Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Gaterboy and Porcupine *Michael Morningstar *The Forever Knights *Enoch *Cooper *Julie *Ship *Helen *Manny *Alan *The Kraaho Villains *Warlord Gar *Princess Looma *The Tetramand Warriors Aliens Used By Ben *Murk Upchuck *Stinkfly *Gravattack *Eye Guy *Jetray *Articguana *Armodrillo *Bullfrag *Humungousaur By Blank *Vibrancy